No Turning Back
by here squishie
Summary: History is doomed to repeat itself when it has been forgotten. History is angery. It wants its revenge. R&R PLEASE! [KaiOC, TyHil hints]
1. Hoax

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade, just my oc character!!!  
  
"speech"

_"thoughts!!!_  
  
Please read and Review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1 -- A Hoax

* * *

The bell rang at school, Tyson slide inside the room. Everyone turned to him. Hilary already, as usual, had a comment ready for him. Kenny just shook his head. Miss Kenkay hid a bit behind the desk.  
  
"SAFE!!!" he cried! Hilary stood up right away.  
  
"Actually, you are technically late again Kinomiya," she stated. "You are suppose to be in your seat before the bell rang. AND you came in the class after the bell started to ring. So you are in fact, late again!" Tyson growled.  
  
"I am not late. And don't start on and on Hilary," he groaned. Tyson rolled his eyes; he didn't feel like arguing with her today. For once he didn't want to argue with Hilary.  
  
"Why don't you just take your seat then Tyson," said Miss Kenkay. Tyson nodded, and stuck out his tongue at Hilary as he past, she just frowned on him as he passed. Miss Kenkay sighed and turned to the black board. Kenny leaned over to Tyson.  
  
"So what's the excuse this time?" he asked. Tyson shrugged.  
  
"I was up late last night, practicing with Dragoon," he replied. Kenny nodded and turned his attention back to the front of the class.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again. Miss Kenkay turned to the new distraction. Outside were the secretary and a new girl. She was about Tyson's height with shoulder length straight white/silver hair, gray eyes, a black head band, she wore a black sleeveless shirt, an old golden pendant around her neck the size of a quarter, brown gloves without the finger parts, long tanish baggy saggy cargo pants, and heavy boots. Her eyes were different, a bit slanted, but not very noticeable. And her skin was just a hair darker than everyone else's, but again, this was not very noticeable. She didn't look up at the kids.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, this student will be joining your class..." The secretary handed the teacher a slip of paper, pushed the girl in, and left, shutting the door behind.  
  
"Well class let's welcome Nakia. You can take a seat over there..." Nakia slowly walked over to the empty desk in the far back of the classroom. She held something in her hand, it looked familiar to Tyson, but he couldn't see exactly what it was. Nakia sat in her seat, and their teacher started up again. Tyson looked at Nakia, who was slouching in her chair, looking like she didn't want to be here at all. _I know exactly how she feels_. 

---

After school let out, Tyson and Kenny headed over to the park, Tyson took out his Dragoon blade. "I'm so ready for some more training. Aren't the others suppose to meet us here or something?" asked Tyson. Kenny and Tyson looked around, they didn't see Rei, Max, or Kai.  
  
"I guess they're late, lets just give them like ten minutes," stated Kenny. Tyson nodded. Then something caught his eye. Spinning around, he noticed it was the new girl in class, what was her name again? She was holding something again in her hand, but Tyson again couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Hey, lets go and see the new kid. Blow those ten minutes by aye?" asked Tyson. Kenny shrugged.  
  
"If you want to," he said closing up his laptop. Tyson started to walk over, when he realized what she was doing. Nakia was leaning against a tree, observing a few of the kids their age playing with their beyblades. One of the boys was being very cocky to the other who had just lost. Nakia almost laughed when the boy said that he would be the next world champion beyblader, and that beating the kid was just proving it. The boy must have heard the stiffed laugh from Nakia.  
  
"What is so funny? I bet I could beat anyone who challenges me," stated the boy. Nakia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Even Kinomiya Tyson?" she asked, a bit cocky. This girl obviously followed blading a bit. The boy sucked back a bit. Another kid's head popped out.  
  
"Tyson's the best blader in the world. He's been World Champion many times in a row. No one can beat him and Dragoon," the second kid stated. The original boy turned and glared at him. Tyson felt a wad of pride filling inside of him, and was ready to charge in during his shining moment. Kenny rolled his eyes. Nakia, on the other hand, widened her mouth in a big smile. Her eyes sparkled for the first time in years, and she started to walk around the boys.  
  
"Oh really, so Kinomiya, your world champion, and his powerful bit beast Dragoon are an unbeatable team," she said repeating what the kid said. The boy nodded. "And no one can beat him?"  
  
"No one is as strong as Dragoon. He's the best!" Tyson's eyes glimmered and he almost teared. He was so happy he had fans.  
  
"No one's as strong?" she stated again. "Oh, but I've heard of one. Suppose to be unbeatable and with power to, oh might I say crush any bit beast it has come across." The boys seemed interested.  
  
"Who's this bit beast? What's its name!" they asked. Nakia smirked.  
  
"Oh, I would think such fine bladers as yourselves has heard of the bit beast they call The Winged Guardian Ra," she stated. The boys looked at each other. The first boy chuckled.  
  
"That's a nice story, but no one can compete with Dragoon," he stated. "And I only heard that Ra was a myth, a hoax in the blading world." Nakia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've seen Ra," said the second boy. The girl looked at him funny.  
  
"You've actually seen the Winged Guardian Ra, the golden Egyptian griffon, keeper of the ancient pharaohs, and one of the most ancient bit beasts ever, before any recorded history?" asked the first boy.  
  
"No, but I have talked to someone, who's cousin's friends' aunt's neighbor's brother's son battled against the golden Egyptian who's been around long since before recorded history," stated the first boy.  
  
"But then how do you know Ra was about before then if it wasn't recorded. I wonder," stated Nakia. The boys went to answer, but shut their mouths. "As I thought, you'll all get to Kinomiya's level, but you won't know anything until you face Ra, that is if you are worthy of it." The boy was fuming.  
  
"What makes you so sure I won't! Why don't you put your blade where your mouth is girlie," shouted the boy. "I challenge you to a beybattle. That's even if you have a beyblade," stated the boy. "Who are you anyway?" Nakia's lowered head stayed still, but her eyes opened, and iced blue tone. Her glare was scary.  
  
"I want to know how you know so much about Ra, Nakia," stated Tyson walking into the group. "And why are you so sure in that bit beast anyway?" Nakia looked up at Tyson for second, hands in her pockets. She glanced down at her one pocket, something in her hand. She pulled out a light blue beyblade. Tyson noticed a marking over the area that the bit beast usually went. Her vision rose to Tyson and the boy.  
  
Kai walked from the woods, as he heard Nakia talking to the boys. He glanced and noticed the girl with them. Strangely enough, he felt his stomach flip a bit. He stayed back, wanting to see how this outcome would look like.  
  
Her eyes seemed to change to be even colder and crueler. "I am sorry to decline your offer kid. You're not up to my level. It would be a waste of my time." She placed her beyblade back in her pocket and turned her back to them, completely ignoring Tyson's question. The boy was furious.  
  
"Hey, who are you to say you're better than me? I've never seen you at competitions kid!" shouted the boy. Nakia looked back, without turning her body.  
  
"I would think a smart boy like you would figure out that not all bladers compete..." The sun's glare flashed in her eyes, the beyblade in her hand once more.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Oh, looks like I hit a soft spot..." she stated lightly. The blade in her hand started to glow. "Consider yourself lucky, kid." Nakia started to leave. Tyson shook his head and looked at Kenny, they had seen the blade change its shade as it started to glow.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. Kenny shrugged.  
  
"My guess is, that there's more to that girl's blade than meets the eye-"  
  
"Hey guys!" cried Max. Tyson and Kenny walked over to Rei and Max. "So what were you guys watching? Another beyblade match?" Tyson nodded.  
  
"Anyone we know? Good?" asked Rei. Kenny nodded.  
  
"No, the new blader in town just moved here, pretty good too."  
  
"Cool, I want to meet this blader," stated Rei. "Challenge him maybe."  
  
"Actually, its a girl," declared Tyson.  
  
"All-the-better, more girls in this sport would make it bigger," thought Max.  
  
"Where's Kai?" asked Tyson.  
  
"He was with us?" stated Rei, looking around. Kai came out of the woods, and walked towards them.  
  
"Is there a spot to blade in privacy?" asked Kai. They all looked around. There were a lot of kids blading around the area.  
  
"I guess not," stated Tyson. "Why don't we go to my house?" Everyone followed Tyson towards his house. A movement came in the shadows, leaving as well. From another corner, Joseph was there, he glared, looking at the girl who had just left, but then his eyes opened. "_I got to tell Ozuma about this..."_ Joseph dashed off. 

---

Night fell, and back at the warehouse, Joseph told Ozuma about the girl in the park. He described her as Ozuma listened. His eyes opened widely.  
  
"All she did was talk about that hoax bit beast, the Winged Guardian Ra," stated Joseph. Mariam and Dunga gasped.  
  
"I've heard so many rumors and legends about that bit beast, my head is going to spin!" stated Mariam.  
  
"It's not a hoax, Joseph," declared Ozuma. They all looked at him curiously. "That is a bit beast we will never obtain. I have battled against it a few times. Ra left FlashLeopard in the dark. It was one bit beast I couldn't put back in the rock. What did you say the girl's name was?" asked Ozuma. Joseph thought for a second.  
  
"I can't remember," replied Joseph. "It was really different, but if I heard something like it, I think I might remember."  
  
"You said its a girl right?" asked Dunga.  
  
"Well obviously if Joseph described with words like 'she' and 'her'. Was it something like Mary?" asked Mariam. "or Carmen, or Kimiko?" Joseph shook his head no.  
  
"How about Lily, or Carly, or Rika?" asked Dunga. Joseph shook his head again.  
  
"Those names don't ring a bell at all," he replied. "It sounded more...funny. Kind of like some cellphone service." Ozuma sat, crossed legged, eyes closed.  
  
"Was it Nakia?" he asked. Joseph's eyes widened, and he seemed to gasp.  
  
"Yea, that's it. I remember hearing Tyson call her Nakia," stated Joseph. "But Ozuma, how did you know?" Ozuma stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Lucky guess I suppose..." Miriam, Dunga, and Joseph all looked at each other confused. Joseph shrugged.  
  
"Told you it sounded funny," he stated. Ozuma made his way to the window. The night sky was dark, but the moon shone through. _"So, looks like she's back..."  
  
_

_---  
  
_  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was taking a walk, not understanding why he had felt funny when he saw Nakia. _"It's strange, I never felt like that before. Am I sick or something?"_ he wondered. He clutched Dranzer, wishing he could answer the question. As he passed by a street corner, it started to rain. He sighed.  
  
"Great." He still had a ways to go before he got to Tyson's home. He did hear something as he passed by an alleyway. Normally he would have kept going, but the voice was familiar. He slid into the back alleyway. When he made it to a dead end, he noticed someone was there. They ripped a blade cord.  
  
A beyblade went flying out. Landing smack into a wall, it fell down and continued to spin violently. Then it went flying up the side of the wall, and spun around the walls parallel to the ground. Kai watched the kid a bit impressed. Then it flew back into the hand of its blader. Kai started to clap, kind of mockingly. He walked into the light, noticing who it was. Nakia! She spun around, surprised and a bit frightened.  
  
"Well you do blade as much as you talk according to Tyson," stated Kai. Nakia glared at him a bit.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked quickly. Kai shrugged a bit.  
  
"The name's Kai."

"I know who you are Hiwatari. I've seen your pictures all over the magazines. You, Kinomiya, Kon, Kenny, and Mizuhara. It's like I can't go anywhere without a Blade Breaker themed store!" Kai didn't know how to respond to her.

"Look pretty good at it," he stated, motioning towards the blade. Nakia almost chuckled a bit.  
  
"That would be the understatement of the year," she replied. Kai was interested.  
  
"Would you care to prove yourself a bit more?" he asked. Nakia picked up her blade. She shook her head. A shadow moved once again.  
  
She stated, "No need to prove anything. I'm done with battles. I've grown a bit bored of it actually." Kai glared at her when she said that she was bored of blading.  
  
"Then why do you still have your blade," he stated. Nakia moved out of the rain, under a covered door. She sat down on the step. She held her blade in her hand.  
  
"You can't just throw away a bit beast," she stated. Kai moved closer towards her.  
  
"Bit beast?" he asked. "Then why not bring him out for one last battle?" Nakia shook her head.  
  
"Nope, I told him, there's no one left to challenge. I beat the best of the European bladers, the ones here are all amateurs. We're done." Kai held his Dranzer in his hand.  
  
"I know you haven't taken a taste of Dranzer's power," he stated (A/N: shoot me now... Kai would probably never say that...-dies-). Nakia nodded.  
  
"True, but I have no reason to blade anymore," she stated. "No purpose for it. And that's not going to change."

---  
  
The next day after school at the park, Tyson, Kenny, and the others met up. They had their training session set up, but they were surprised to see Nakia there. She was walking along the dirt path, by herself. She seemed depressed and sucked in. Kai got that feeling in his stomach once more. "_What's going on with me? Why do I feel like... this?"_ he thought, holding Dranzer. He hadn't told the others about his little encounter with Nakia.  
  
"Man, it doesn't seem like Nakia has many friends," stated Rei. Kenny shook his head.  
  
"No it doesn't," stated Kenny. "But she does blade, or seems to. I wonder how good she is, after the way she talked to that boy in the park yesterday." Tyson nodded in agreement. They noticed Nakia walked away, hands in her pockets, eyes down. Hilary walked over to her. Nakia stopped when Hilary called her name.  
  
"Hey, you're Nakia right?" Nakia stopped and nodded.  
  
"Yea, and you're Tatibana Hilary. Now that we're all acquainted..." Nakia started to walk away, but Hilary ran in front of her. "What?"  
  
"My guess is talking isn't your strong point... like Kai. But I'm curious. I hear that you play that silly game with the dish and spinning tops and all," stated Hilary. Nakia looked at her all confused for a second.  
  
"Beyblading?" she asked. Hilary nodded. (A/N: I wrote some of this during the beginning of V-Force. I'm sorry if Hilary sounds toooooo stupid.)  
  
"Oh what ever it's called," she said. "Well you must have bladed with Tyson, since he's the big 'hot shot' here. And I was wondering if you could blade with him again, and maybe help me out in the middle of it?" Nakia stared at her. "You see he never stays after to clean up the class room like he should. Maybe you could challenge him in spinning- what ever. And do some wagering, if you win, he does his chores!" Hilary sounded excited for a second. Nakia gave her a dumbfounded look like "Are you serious?"  
  
Nakia started to walk away from Hilary, back the other way towards Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, and Kenny, who had gotten up and started walking towards them, listening to their conversation. Nakia's eyes were still closed, and she had her hands in her pockets.  
  
"You're barking up the wrong tree, kid. I don't blade anymore, so I can't help you with your little problem," Nakia declared. Hilary looked mad.  
  
"Could you please just do this for me, I can help you out somehow if you do this for me!" stated Hilary. Nakia started to chuckle a bit and walk towards the wooded area. Hilary followed her. "Come on Nakia. Do this for me please! I'm begging, on my knees!"  
  
"So you're resorting to bribes now Hilary?" asked Tyson all funny. Hilary spun around to see Tyson. She was steaming mad. "Now a battle against Nakia, I have no problem with. That's if she'll blade." Nakia stopped and turned to them.  
  
"I do not blade anymore." Her words she short and forceful. Hands fumbled deeper in her pockets. Kai started forward, he understood what it was like, not wanting to blade some amateur.  
  
"Not for much longer!" They all heard the voice, and a whizzing sound of a beyblade coming at them. Nakia looked up to see the blade pass Kai's face. She quickly moved her's just in time to not get hit. But suddenly another whizzed by Tyson.  
  
"Watch out NAKIA!" cried Kai. 


	2. The Ultimate Beyblade

**Reviews:**

**oxmi: **thanks a bunch!

**Dark Nadeshiko:** yea, Ra is inspired by the Egyptian God card in Yugioh, but it's the Winged Dragon Ra. I didn't want this Ra to really be a dragon, so I just said "guardian" instead! And I did that on purpose. I like their English names, but I hate Tyson's last name in America... blahg!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB or Kai

"" speech

_''_ thoughts

* * *

**No Turning Back**

**Chapter 2** -- The Ultimate Beyblade

* * *

Nakia just managed to see the second blade come at her, but she wasn't quick enough to move in time. The blade hit her on the shoulder. Nothing was cut, but the area was bright red and sore. Hilary was going nuts on what was going on.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!??" she cried. Kai and Rei ran towards Nakia. She held her shoulder.

"You OK?" asked Rei. Nakia glanced at her shoulder, short spurts of pain went through, but Nakia pushed them aside. She frowned and looked around.

"Who's the chicken that did that?" asked Tyson, spinning around as the others made their way over to Nakia. Kai helped Nakia stand up.

"You ok?" asked Kai. Nakia nodded.

"I'll live if that's the question," she replied rolling her eyes. She was fine, and they all knew it.

"Well if you're alive you can beyblade," stated a voice coming from the tree line. Everyone looked over at the voice. It was a boy, a tall and bulky boy; he had blue hair, wore biker clothes, and had a bandana and sunglasses. Another guy came out of the shadows. This kid was short and skinny, he had brown hair. In his hands was a blade. Up top in a bunch of trees, Ozuma and Dunga were watching. Ozuma glared viciously at the boy.

"Ozuma, why are we here?" asked Dunga. "And who are we watching?"

"All in time will you know Dunga, but you see the girl with the whitish hair. Her name's Nakia, that's who we're watching," he replied. Dunga nodded.

"Well, well, looks like the Great Nakia is mortal," he laughed himself.

"What do you mean by the 'Great Nakia'?" asked Hilary.

"I guess you don't get too many blading news from Europe then," stated the boy.

"Who do you think you are doing that, you could have hurt her?" asked Max. "That's so unfair!" The two boys laughed.

"Who are you?" asked Rei.

"The name's Kato," said the short boy. "That's Kenzu." He was pointing to the buff kid. "Now that Little Miss Nakia is still alive, its time to blade." Nakia growled, still being held up by Kai.

"I don't blade. Are you all deaf or something?" she asked rhetorically. She glared at Kato and Kenzu. "I don't blade these guys, and I definitely don't blade you two." Kato smirked.

"My guess is that you don't remember me?" he stated. Nakia looked at him, as if to try and figure him out.

"Nope, I am normally good with faces, and I would remember a jerk like you," she replied.

"Well then, I didn't actually blade you, was suppose to, but you little boyfriend Robert protected you, by having me blade through him first," he replied. "Kenzu tried too." Nakia shook her head.

"Still escapes me," she replied. Kai seemed a stab when Kato said Nakia had a boyfriend. Kato growled.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have Robert to hide behind. So its me and you Nakia," stated Kato. He held up his blade. Nakia glared at him.

"No," she replied.

"What you're afraid you're going to lose?" he asked.

"Hey, you hurt Nakia's shoulder how do you expect her to pull the rip cord the best when you did that?" asked Tyson.

"I'll blade you in her place," stated Kai. Nakia looked at Kai, surprised. Kato was surprised as well, along with the others. Nakia stood up.

"No," she cried. "I'll blade with you, but when I win, you leave me alone and make it that I never see you or your buddy again." Kato grinned and nodded.

"And when I win, you give me your bit beast," he stated. Nakia glared at him. A bit beast, thought Rei. That does change a lot.

They found themselves at a beydish. Kato set up at one end and Nakia at the other. Kai turned to Nakia.

"I thought you said you had no reason to blade?" he asked a bit sarcastically. Nakia smirked, one hand clutching the blade, and the other on the launcher.

"Well, my bit beast is on the line. I can't lose him," she stated. She looked down and attached her blade to the launcher.

Kai kept his eyes on Nakia's blade, and watched Nakia hold out her left arm with the launcher, and placed her fingers on the end of the cord. Her right shoulder was still sore. She couldn't lift her right arm too long. _'Can't back down now, no matter how much it hurts. He won't let me down...'_

"You sure you don't want to throw in the towel Nakia?" asked Kato. She growled.

"Lets get this over with," she said.

"LET IT RIP!" cried Kenzu.

"HA!" smirked Kato, making a perfect launch. Nakia pulled the ripcord silently, but as she pulled it out, the pain in her shoulder over came her arm. She managed to get her blade into the dish, but it was a horrible launch. Kato was grinning. Nakia looked into the dish, her light blue blade was still spinning.

"Lets go!" cried Nakia. She closed her eyes tightly, dropping her launcher and cord to the ground. The blades started to bump and grind into each other. Nakia was gritting her teeth. Kato seemed calm and cool.

"You're all washed up Nakia." The light blue blade was holding its own out there; Nakia was trying her best to help, but her shoulder felt like it was on fire. Nakia's blade hit the orange blade, but it didn't falter too much. After chasing the light blue blade around the dish a few times, the orange blade caught up and hit it. It was sent flying in the air. "Your blade's mine!" But the blade landed back in the dish, and was still spinning; it gave one wobble, but eased its self back up. Kato growled. Nakia almost seemed to release a sigh of relief. The blade went and hit the orange blade, but bounced backwards away from it. Kato was a bit annoyed that Nakia's blade just wouldn't leave the dish or stop spinning.

'_Time to bring out the big guns,'_ he thought.

"GO HEXLEO!" cried Kato. The blade started to glow, and the great darkened lion bit beast came out.

"Whoa, who's that?" asked Max.

"That's one mean kitty," stated Rei.

"You're telling me," declared Tyson. _'Careful Nakia,'_ thought Kai, gritting his teeth, hands clenched.

"Dizzi you got anything on that bit beast?" asked Kenny. Kenny and Hilary bent down over the laptop. Dizzi ran through her files.

"Sorry Chief, nothing on this one, but I'll collecting all the data I can. The most I've got is that its called HexLeo, does that help at all? Let me search once more," she said.

"That's impressive," sarcastically said Max.

"I thought it was a bit comical, hey can't the little voice in the laptop make a joke once in a while," asked Dizzi.

"Hurry Dizzi," pleaded Kenny.

"Why are we trying to help her?" asked Hilary, "She's not on the team."

"Because you never know who you'll fight in the beystadium. We need to gather all the data that we can..."

Nakia was gazing up at the mighty metal Lion bit beast. She growled. _'Hold on a bit, not quite yet...'_ Kato noticed her close her eyes a bit, he grinned, and felt powerful.

"Don't tell me that The Great Nakia is afraid of my lil' old bit beast?" he asked. "Looks like I'm going to get your bit beast quicker than I thought!" Nakia gritted her teeth.

"Never!" The blue blade hit HexLeo as they continued to battle it out. HexLeo began to take control of this match, pushing back Nakia's blade and around the dish.

"Lets end this! Go HexLeo, Darkened CLAW!!!" cried Kato. The blade charged a full force at Nakia's wobbling blade. Nakia closed her eyes, a wind had seemed to pick up, her hair flying all a round, eyes closed.

"NO!" cried Tyson. Nakia looked like a goner.

'_NAKIA!'_ cried Kai in his mind, almost frightened for her. Her blade was going to be flying out in front of her. But Nakia seemed different. She was quiet, the wind picked up around them. Kato kept his stance, it was hard though. Nakia had no problem. As the blade was going to crash into the other, the blade seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey! What happened? Where did the blade go?" he asked Nakia, glaring at her. She kept the same calm expression. Her eyes flashed open, they seemed to glow the same color as the blade was. Suddenly a light shot up out of Nakia's blade, which reappeared behind Kato's blade. The light glowed, but they didn't see the bit beast. It started a full charge at HexLeo.

"Anything on this bit beast?" asked Kenny. Dizzi searched through the files.

"If you're talking about HexLeo, I did gather up some things; powerful, watch out for his Darkened Claw and all. He can slash through a good blade..." Dizzi explained about HexLeo.

"Not him, but that is some info. I mean do you have anything on that bit beast?" asked Kenny pointing towards the light.

"Oh I thought you wanted to know more about the little kitty in that dish... give me a second chief...WHOA! You won't believe who that bit beast is for one thing, and my advice is to move back and get a pair of shades! EVERYONE!" she cried. Everyone but Kai did.

"COME ON KAI!" cried Tyson.

'_What is that?'_ wondered Kai.

"Hurry up!" shouted Rei. Kai slowly backed up. Nakia seemed like a sorceress right about now, with the wind swirling around her. She glared at Kato.

'_It's time Ra...'_ she thought, almost talking to the bit beast in her mind.

"GO Winged Guardian Ra! MILLENIA ATTACK!!!" she shouted. Tyson and the others were in shock.

'_She has Ra!'_ thought Tyson and Kai together. No wonder she knew so much about him! The blades charged at each other. Ra started to glow very brightly, and zig zagged around Kato's blade, and made a 180 turn ramming the blades together. Kato's didn't stand a chance. There were bright lights that engulf everyone, and a swirl of wind like a tornado too. Kai had a hard time standing his ground, but then the light blinded everyone. When it sunk back to the stadium. Kato's blade was lying still outside the dish, except it wasn't one blade. The beyblade was sliced into pieces, with marks on it, the marks seemed to be made by claws. Nakia fell to her knees. Kato was stunned. Nakia was panting hard she couldn't catch her breath.

Ra was still spinning madly in the dish, as if nothing happened. Kato backed up, leaving his trashed blade and he and Kenzu ran. Kai and the others ran to Nakia. Tyson jumped in the stadium to get the blade. Picking it up, he turned to see Kai helping Nakia up. She looked exhausted. She could barely stand on her own. _'She sliced through that blade like cheese!'_ thought Tyson. _'How..._

Meanwhile, Ozuma had watched the battle. _'Better, she looks a bit out of shape though. She still has more to learn about Ra, too bad she won't trust me anymore.'_ He and Dunga walked off into the darkness of the woods.

"You ok?" asked Kai. Nakia tried to nod.

"I'll be fine." Nakia tried to take a few steps on her own, but she started to fall, until Kai caught her.

"Wow, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" stated Max. Nakia tried to grin, but it was hard.

"You have Ra," stated Tyson. Nakia nodded. "So that's why you knew about him, and said how he's real."

"Come on, lets get you home," said Rei. Nakia shook her head no. She walked as quickly as she could to a tree, and rested her weight upon it. She looked down, trying to get her strength back.

"Um, does anyone know where Nakia lives?" asked Rei. They all looked at each other.

"I have no clue," stated Tyson.

"Me neither," declared Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny, can't Dizzi track down where she lives or something?" asked Hilary.

"Dizz?" asked Kenny, as he opened the laptop.

"Let me run through my scanners," stated Dizzi. "Um, this is weird chief, I have an address for everyone in your class, but Nakia doesn't have one." They looked at each other.

"That is strange," declared Rei.

Tyson kept on staring at Ra._ 'How could that much power come from this beyblade. It has more power than the Psychics' could have ever had. And more. And Nakia, she seemed like it was too much for her to handle. Is Ra that powerful that even its own blader has problems with it?'_ He recalled the battle, replaying it in his mind, of how powerful it was, and how the attack even spread out even outside the dish. Tyson kept on thinking more and more about the unknown bit beast. He recalled the bright light that came out of the blade. _'Could it be that we didn't see Ra, because he didn't want us to see him?'_ Nakia obviously didn't hear their conversation, when she quickly recovered. Nakia made her way back to the group.

"I have your blade," he said, placing it in Nakia's hand. She smiled and grinned. "Its one sweet blade, and it's so powerful." Nakia nodded, and held the blade closer.

"Yea, he is. Here, please, just leave me here. I can get home myself." Kai looked at the others. They all nodded. Placing Ra in her pocket, she started to walk off. They all looked at each other. Nakia's stride was short and slow, almost weak, but she didn't seem to want anyone's help.

"I guess we go home now," declared Tyson. They all started to walk. Kai was behind them, hands in his pockets, and made it back to Tyson's house. Along the way, he too was recalling parts of the battle. _'She is definitely one of the most powerful bladers out here; too bad she's done with blading. That Ra would be one to battle against. It's like the perfect bit beast...'_

---

Inside Tyson's room, Dizzi was digging up some dirt on the bit beast. She was also going over the data she had collected. Everyone was circled around the laptop.

"OK Dizzi, lets get down to business," stated Kenny.

"One step ahead of you Chief," declared Dizzi. "I already did a full scale analysis on Nakia's blade and on her mysterious bit beast, Ra." Rei leaned closer.

"What do you got?" he asked.

Dizzi stated, "I went over the blade itself first. And boy is it complicated. There is an extra attack ring placed in it."

"But wouldn't that throw off its balance?" asked Tyson. "And I thought that was illegal. At least you guys kept saying that when I modified Dragoon before out battle with Kane."

"There's a rule, but she technically hasn't broken it. Normally the extra ring would throw off the balance of the blade, but it seems the way the blade was built, it needed the extra ring. Actually to say the most, there isn't much of a defense ring. Hence she can use the third attack ring. So basically once Ra goes on the attack, I'd watch out. Plus, the design of the blade some how does what the MG cores do in your blades, but I don't see any MG core or similar addition in it. It can turn on a dime at full speed without the loss of momentum. That's how Ra was able to avoid that Kato's attack." Dizzi showed that part of the battle. "But what really makes Nakia's blade powerful is the bit beast. I don't have much information on it. But from what I got, Ra is an ancient bit beast, sorry not picture available. Actually not many have seen it and recorded its picture. It has been around since the time of the Egyptians, actually way before. There have been so many of those stupid rumors about Ra, that many believe it to be a fake, just another penny story to sell to the public. Remember that stone that Max's mom had shown us. I think Ra came from that stone or a similar one. Supposively, well according to its image on the blade, Ra seemed to be a golden griffon, a winged guardian. It seems that Ra is one of the most powerful bit beasts in the world. And from the way Nakia ended up after it was over, it takes a lot of physical strength to control it. There has been a rumor about Ra and another bit beast, but I'll have to dig up some dirt on that." The others nodded.

"So basically, we've found the unbeatable bit beast?" asked Max.

"It can't be," stated Tyson. "Everyone has a weakness. Its just that Ra's hasn't been figured out yet."

"It is always like you to think that Tyson," declared Kenny. "But I have a feeling that you might be a little off right now. True everyone has a weakness, yours is your mouth and pride."

"Not true-"

"But what is interesting about Ra is not just his history and massive size. You guys really didn't get to check out his wicked attack too," stated Dizzi. "Millennia attack."

"I've only heard about the Millennia attack in old story tales," declared Rei. "Back at my home town, a few people who came into it told us stories of an ancient power of light, that demolished its opponents with one quick swipe, no matter the opponent or blade." _'Interesting,'_ thought Kai. _'Very interesting._'

"Do you remember any of the stories?" asked Max. Rei nodded.

"Yea, there was one when this boy was passing through our little town. Found out he was into beyblading, but he told us that he only wanted to fight one kid. He told us that this kid creamed him with her bit beast. It used an attack he never heard of before, Millennia. He battled this kid in England and seemed to have the upper edge throughout most of the battle. Well, that was until the kid called upon the bit beast inside. Its attack was powerful. Not only did it light up signaling the presence of the bit beast, there was also a bright light that showed out of the blade which covered the bit beast, he didn't get a look at what animal it was. Also powerful gusts of wind came from it. The light seemed to have engulfed all. The next thing he knew, his blade was laying right next to him as he was sitting on the ground," told Rei.

"Sounds just like Nakia's blade," stated Tyson. "What are the odds?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I think we need to ask Nakia a bit more about her blade, and the Millennia attack," declared Kenny. "It seems so powerful, it's worth asking."

"I agree, and maybe she could help us practice. It could help us out blading with her, she is one of the best bladers we've come across so far..." stated Max. Tyson stood up.

"Than that settles it, we'll go tomorrow and asked Nakia all about her blade and see if she'll help us practice," strongly said Tyson. "It'll so sweet to blade with her. I can't wait."

"Are you all that stupid?" asked Kai, really loudly, sitting in the back corner of the room, knee up, resting his weight on it. Tyson and everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tyson demandingly. Kai shook his head.

"How many times did she tell you she doesn't blade anymore?" he asked. Tyson started to count his fingers.

"It doesn't matter, she still bladed against that Kato kid, so what would blading us make a difference?" he asked.

"She only bladed him because her bit beast was on the line. Just leave her alone. Ask your stupid question if you want, but leave her alone," sternly warned Kai. He stood up and left the room. "If you know what's good for you..." Kai was soon gone. Everyone looked at each other funny.

"He'll be back," stated Tyson, "He is living here for now anyway."

"Still, why did he say that?" asked Max. "There has to be a better answer than what he said."

"I don't think we'll ever totally figure out Kai," stated Kenny. "He has is own ways of doing things, maybe there's something he knows that we don't."

"Um, one more thing guys," stated Rei. "Does anyone know where Nakia lives?" They all shrugged.

"That does present itself with a problem, why don't we go and look for her tomorrow," suggested Kenny.

---

Outside, Kai started to walk around, hands in his pockets.

'_They just don't get it. They weren't as close up as I was during the battle. Our blades are going to get eaten up and spit out by Ra. He's ruthless, that's one of the reasons Nakia was like she was after the match. She's not in the shape to handle him.'_ Kai stopped a second and grinned. _'Tyson's finally going to get his blade handed to him if she accepts. I'm going to be there when and if it happens. Just to see his face.'_ Kai continued to walk, and the wind picked up a bunch of leaves, blowing them around.


	3. Everything Has A Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BeyBlade!!!!!! huggles Kai though!

"" speech

thought

* * *

**No Turning Back**

**Chapter 3 --> Everything Has a Beginning **

* * *

The next day, the BladeBreakers made it over to the park, where they had seen Nakia the last two times. Hilary had joined them, and they all started to look around for Nakia. No one could find her. They searched at the park benches, through the woods, the playground area even. But still, Nakia was not to be found. 

"Maybe she didn't come to the park today," stated Max.

"That is a possibility, but we should still look some more," declared Kenny.

"But we've searched like everywhere already. Are we even sure she'll still be here?" asked Hilary. Then something caught Tyson's eye. He noticed Nakia walking down the dirt path, just like the previous two days, by herself, and at a sulking like walk.

"I think we got our answer," declared Tyson, pointing her out. Everyone walked over to Nakia, and stopped her, almost like surrounding her, she looked up surprised to see them.

"What do you guys want?" asked Nakia hands in her pockets, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"We came here to see how you're doing," stated Hilary.

"That's nice of you," stated Nakia sarcastically.

"So how are you?" asked Rei.

"Been better. J'st a little sore from that stupid Kato kid. I guess I'm out of practice a bit with-" Nakia stopped herself. "I'm fine."

"What were you going to say?" asked Tyson.

"Nothing, really," Nakia quickly and firmly replied.

"Well that's good you're better, you looked wiped after the battle yesterday," stated Max. Nakia nodded.

"We do have a couple of questions to ask you, that's if you don't mind," said Kenny. Nakia shrugged, and crossed her arms, like she had anywhere to go right now.

"Shoot."

"First of all, we wanted to know how you got your bit beast, Ra and I bit about the Millennia attack," stated Kenny. Nakia looked at them like 'You've got to be kidding me'. Kenny seemed to sense the feeling. "You see, I keep an accurate data account, and I've never heard of Ra. No, I take that back, I only know of the legends and myths. Dizzi only has a really little bit on him." Nakia nodded.

_'Why not? Not like its time to get the story set straight.'_

"Well, Ra has been in my family since, well, since a long long time ago. I remember I got into blading because of this kid I knew. It was actually pretty fun too. I built my own blade, after redoing it several times. Then my mom gave me a pendant. It was really old, and there was a marking on it. She told me it came with me and that supposedly it contained a spirit." Nakia picked up the pendant, to show them.

"The spirit of Ra always brought me strength and good luck. I can't explain how it happened, but some how the spirit left the pendant, and went into my blade. The kid told me it was a bitbeast. He had got one too. We would blade each other all the time, getting better and better. But then it stopped being fun for him. He got too serious about blading. He made it his life. I told him to just have fun, but he wouldn't listen. I was so fed up with him during a battle, that was when I discovered the Millennia attack. I almost destroyed his blade. It was his turn to be furious with me.

"After that, I decided I needed a change of sight. So I found myself in England, battling a lot of different people. I learned that the kid to challenge in England was Robert. So I found him, and challenged him to a secret battle. He agreed. Then I used the Millennia attack for the second time ever. It ended up in a draw, but I began to realize the power of Millennia took a lot out of me. Some how after that, Robert and I became friends. For a couple years I kept on doing alley battles, until I got bored it of it. Robert did convince me to compete in the European Championships. Ra wiped the floor with those bladers. I think I used the Millennia attack at most ten times," finished Nakia. Kenny nodded.

"Got that all Dizzi?" he asked.

"Yup Chief, I'm going to run through all the files I have that I can think of that are related to the Majestic's bit beasts, maybe that can help us." Nakia nodded.

"Is that it? Sounds daft for you guys to come out all the way here just to ask a question," she said.

"But that wasn't all we were going to ask," stated Tyson, a gleam in his eye. Nakia looked at him funny, expecting anything to come out of his mouth. And she wasn't in the mood for anymore stories. "I was wondering-"

"Tyson, I told you to quit it," stated Kai, in a stern voice. Nakia became very intrigued with this predicament.

"What were you going to ask me, Kinomiya?" she asked glancing at Tyson and then to Kai. Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai, but then turned to Nakia.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," said Tyson, Kai rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "I couldn't help but feeling jealous of that Kato kid. I mean, you bladed with him, but you wouldn't blade with me. I really think you could help our training with our bit beasts if you bladed with us and maybe taught us a bit of your technique." Nakia stood back a bit, and frowned again. But within a minute, she shrugged.

"I don't know, but then again, yesterday, when I bladed, it was bit of fun... But sure I could help you guys out," she replied. Kai's mouth could have dropped open. Tyson turned to Kai, and stuck his tongue out again.

"Great," stated Kenny. Tyson nodded. He took out his Dragoon blade. "Anyone up for it?" Everyone grinned.

"Lets go," stated Rei. Tyson motioned for them to follow him.

"I know just the spot..." Everyone followed him. He took them to the area by the river. A beydish was set up, and the sun was setting.

"Now, why don't we start working, from the rumors spreading around, you guys have a big tournament coming up against some new group before the Championships, I forget their names though," she said.

"The Wraiths," stated Kenny. "And from what I hear, they are in the same line as were the Pyskicks. So we really need your help with our training Nakia." She nodded, taking out her beyblade, setting it up.

"Alright. Training begins," she said. "Who's going to be the first victim?" She eyed up everyone. Tyson jumped at it.

"I'm so going to do this," Tyson cried. Nakia nodded. Tyson set himself up.

"Alright, and who'll judge?" asked Nakia. Rei stepped forward.

"I'll do that," he said.

"I'll just stay back and take notes," declared Max.

"Diz and I will do our job," Kenny said. Nakia turned to Kai.

"And what about you Kai?" she asked. Kai stayed where he was, arms crossed.

"And I'll watch Tyson lose," he said.

"Hey, watch it," yelled Tyson. "I am just as good of a blader as Nakia. You ready?"

_'That's what you think,'_ declared Kai to himself. Nakia nodded.

_'I finally get to blade with Nakia, even if it's just training, it's still the coolest thing this year. And I get to try out my new blade on Ra. This is going to be sweet!' _thought Tyson.

_'Training is still a battle, and I get to battle the World Champion. Lets see what he can do...' _smirked Nakia in her mind.

Tyson and Nakia set up at the beydish. The launchers were set and all.

"Let it rip!" cried Rei. Both bladers pulled the cords. Ra and Dragoon went flying into the dish. Dragoon went on the attack right away. Ra just seemed to be taking the hits.

"All right. What a sweet launch," stated Tyson. Nakia grinned and looked up.

"Seems as though you think you have this in the bag already, Kinomiya?"

"Nope, I'm still on the attack though," he replied. Nakia grinned, her eyes flashing, Ra started to glow.

"Yes, but the tables can turn very quickly. Do you have the reflexes to adjust?" As soon as Nakia finished her sentence, Ra exploded away from Dragoon and came around to bash Dragoon out of the dish. The beyblade landed outside.

"And Dragoon is gone," stated Rei.

"But... but..." muttered Tyson. Nakia picked up his beyblade, and handed it to him.

"Your heart is in the right place Tyson, but your reflex to adjust is very slow. You are thick headed too. That does help a bit, but still, you need to practice more on adjustments to defense as quickly as you can. Just because you alter your blade doesn't always mean that your opponent isn't aware and watchful. Ready to try again?"

_'Isn't she chatty now,'_ thought Kai. Tyson nodded, taking his blade and launching it in the dish. Ra started out the same way again, on the defense. Suddenly the blade dashed away and rammed at Dragoon.

"Not this time," cried Tyson. "Dodge it Dragoon." The blade just missed getting knocked out again, but Ra still managed to hit it. Dragoon was knocked off balance.

"Better," stated Nakia. "But still not good enough." Ra hit Dragoon again, the blade went flying, but managed to stay spinning in the dish. "I give you that as a miracle." Tyson wiped his brow.

"Phew, that was a close one. Like you said Nakia, tables can turn. Get her Dragoon! PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!" cried Tyson. Dragoon emerged from his blade and headed straight for Ra. Nakia smirked.

"Have fun Tyson, because you're actually using your head as well as your heart. In sync." Ra still went for Dragoon. Both blades came out of the dish. Nakia snatched hers out of mid air. "Much better Tyson." Tyson picked up his blade.

"Wow, that was interesting."

"Listen, you just need to work on your control a bit better. More control will bring your reflexes up, and soon you'll be better with your bit beast. It took me years to learn to work with Ra."

"That was interesting," stated Max.

"Yea, we've been blading for a while, I guess our old skills are looking a little sloppy," declared Rei. Nakia nodded.

"From what I've been seeing, you are a bit sticky. Even with your MG core, basics is your key right now. You are all good at them, but still mastering them will make the battles to come easier," nodded Nakia.

"So, what's next Nekh?" asked Rei.

"How about Kon and ... hm... who should be your opponent?" questioned Nakia, tapping her chin. "Mizuhara, or Hiwatari... which one which one... Lets see, I've seen Mizuhara blade a lot, but its Kai who I haven't. I missed your battles. Actually at the World Championships I couldn't watch the Demolition Boys, so I didn't bother with it at all. How about it then?" Kai stayed where he was.

"No thank you," he said. Nakia seemed tweaked a bit.

"What are you chicken Hiwatari?" she asked.

"Why waste my time?" asked Kai.

"Hey, that's low Kai," interjected Rei. "Really low from you." Kai shrugged. Tyson glared at Kai.

_'What's his problem?'_

Nakia stood with her hands on her hips. Tyson smirked, he had an idea to get Kai back.

"You want to blade someone knew before our battle with the Wraiths?" asked Tyson. Kai didn't stir. "Well I got an idea... why not cross blades with Nakia? I mean, you've never bladed with her before." Kai's eyes opened wide, a sticking feeling in his gut. Blade Nakia? Nakia looked at Tyson a bit shocked. But then she settled into the idea, liking it. She attached Ra to the custom made launcher.

"What do you say Hiwatari?" asked Nakia. "Unless you're too chicken to blade with little old me. I mean, I am the 'BeyBlade Queen'. According to the rest of the world." Her voice was a bit mocking, but she wasn't bragging at all. Just trying to egg Kai on. She winked so only Rei, Max, and Tyson could see. Rei and Max quickly caught on what Nakia was doing.

"No, no, please Nakia, spare Kai," stated Rei. "I mean we don't want his ego ruined when you crush his Dranzer." Kai started to get mad as Rei was talking. The only ones not catching on was Kenny and Hilary.

"Hey, why are you picking on Kai?" asked Kenny.

"Yea, I mean really he's your friend and all right?" asked Hilary. "And he's just a good of blader that I've seen." Tyson turned to Hilary.

"Well that must not mean much, as you've only see a few real serious bladers," retorted Tyson. Nakia nudged him in the side. Her glare was harsh, her foot tapping.

"Now you leave Hilary alone," she warned. "And don't make it so obvious."

"What's obvious?" asked Tyson intrigued. Max didn't want the conversation to change, he wanted to see a battle of the best member of the Blade Breakers against the out of the blue blader.

"But anyways, I mean. Nakia is such a great blader, no one can stand up to her. I mean, I would get chills to actually blade against her. I did see that Millennia attack too. It's too powerful, I don't think Dranzer could with stand it. Good thinking not to battle Kai," stated Max. Kai's fists tightened but he didn't move. His anger building. And leave it to Tyson to get to Kai.

"I agree with them, Kai. Good choice not to blade. I mean Dranzer can't hold a candle to Ra-" That did it. Kai's anger rose to the max.

"Don't you ever say that about Dranzer," yelled Kai. His voice was low and threatening. Nakia glanced at Tyson and the others to quit it. Kai's glance moved to Nakia, who looked at him, moving her vision from the others to him. His tone softened a bit. "Fine. I'll blade with you. But no holding back Nakia." Nakia stared at Kai and nodded.


	4. Perfect Battle

**Disclaimer**: As Usual... I don't know BB or Kai! tear

* * *

Chapter 4-- The Perfect Battle

* * *

They both moved over towards the dish. Kai and Nakia set up, launchers ready, standing at opposite sides of the dish. Max was ready to judge.

"Ready?" he asked. Nakia and Kai both nodded silently. Nakia's attitude towards this match was different than her training with Tyson. Again, like when she was with Kato, her gaze was ice and serious, similar to Kai's. She was just like a female version of him: silent, cold, heavy competition, and a damn good blader.

"Then LET IT RIP!" cried Max. Both bladers yanked their ripcords and the blades flew into the dish. Neither of them wasted time in attacking. Dranzer and Ra met up in the middle of the dish. They started hitting and grinding each other. Ra and Dranzer were pretty easily matched against each other. The match was evened out in all.

"Wow, looks like this will turn into an awesome round," stated Tyson.

"Yea, looks like Kai and Nakia are evenly matched," declared Rei. "This is going to be sweet!" Nakia's glance moved to Rei for a spilt second and then back to the dish.

_'That's what they think...'_ she thought to herself. They kept their attention back on the dish. Nakia and Kai were both silent and concentrating; eventually they broke their silence.

"Get her Dranzer!" cried Kai. Nakia's stare never glanced up to Kai.

"Don't back down Ra," she said. The blades kept at it, but Ra seemed to have the upper hand. He was pushing Dranzer around the dish; once in a while, Ra would go to hit Dranzer. Sometimes he did manage to hit the blade. Kai was frowning, Dranzer wasn't getting himself free from Ra. Nakia seemed to grin a bit.

"Wow, Ra's overpowering Dranzer," stated Max.

"Yea, I see," said Tyson. The two blades still didn't stop spinning. Ra was pushing Dranzer still and then went to hit him. It all seemed done for Dranzer, but some how the blade landed in the dish, and kept spinning.

_'That was close,'_ thought Kai.

_'Almost got him, Dranzer's more powerful than I expected, so is Kai...' _thought Nakia.

She gritted her teeth. Kai almost took a sigh of relief, but noticed Ra heading straight for Dranzer. Dranzer had just saved Kai's butt; he couldn't abandon him now. The blade managed to get back in the center of the dish. Ra started attacking furiously, forcing Dranzer to go into defense.

_'This is the battle I've been looking for,'_ they both thought in unison.

Suddenly Ra started pushing Dranzer around, and did the old technique Nakia was using before with Ra.

"Nakia is using another technique," stated Kenny. "Remember when she battled Kato, she seemed to be using a more defensive style."

"Yea, well she was hurt and had a bad launch," reminded Rei.

"True, but remember what I told you about her blade? An extra attack ring and pretty much no defense ring. Well my guess is that when Ra needs to go into defense mode, it uses one of it attack rings as a defense one. But when it goes on the attack, it has triple the threat than the others," declared Kenny. Nakia must have heard them.

"You're figuring it out pretty quickly," she said keeping her eyes in the dish. "But even knowing of it won't give you a chance of help. Kept it up Ra!" Kai was growling and gritting his teeth. Dranzer was barely hanging on out there.

_'There has to be an answer on how to beat Ra. I just have to figure it out. It always seem that the bit beasts take on their blader's personalities. Dragoon and Tyson, Dranzer and me. There has to be something about Nakia that will give me the answer.'_

He recalled in his memory of how Nakia got him to blade, and then how Hilary kept on tapping her foot.

_'That's it! The rhythm, her attacks are in a pattern. I just need to figure it out... There.' _

"Kai, you might need to bring Dranzer out for this battle!" cried Tyson. Kai turned back to Tyson. Eyes showed his anger.

"How many times must I tell you, I don't need your help, and I don't need Dranzer for this battle," he barked, turning back to Nakia.

_'Oh you don't, don't you...' _though Nakia.

Kai glanced up at Nakia, a smirk on his features. His eyes watched the blades again, and the time came.

"Dranzer! Back!" he cried. As Ra moved to the left to attack instead of pushing Dranzer, the blade pulled back. Nakia was surprised for a second. Kai grinned, he had the upper hand for the first time this battle. "Don't back off yet, FLAME SABER!" There seemed to be fire that surrounded Kai's blade as it charged at Ra.

"You might have figured this one out, but that won't save you!" she cried. "GO RA! GOLDEN STRIKE!" The blade glowed its icy blue color and zig zagged and went for Dranzer. Both blades crashed into each other. A bright light coming from the dish. Both bladers were caught in it, but the others had to shield their eyes. When it died off, there wasn't a blade in the dish.

"Who won?" asked Tyson.

"Where are the blades?" asked Rei. Kai and Nakia looked at each other. Then they looked up, both blades were still attacking as they came down.

"Come on Dranzer!" cried Kai.

"Ra!" shouted Nakia, squeezing her fists. Both blades hit each other in mid air, and were sent flying out. They went to the bladers. Nakia snatched up the blade, Kai grabbed the other out of mid air. They glanced down at the blades. Nakia held Dranzer, Kai held Ra. It was his first real look at the blade. It was warm to the touch, well no duh from the battle, but it started to glow a bit, on the bit beast area. He looked at it funny. Dranzer did the same to Nakia. She shook her head in disbelief. Nakia walked over to Kai, placing his blade in Kai's hands, and took hers. "I normally don't settle for a tie." Kai nodded.

"That was so cool!" stated Max running at them. He jumped and ended up resting his arms on their shoulders. "So sweet guys- and girl. Sorry." Kai kind of pushed Max off his shoulder, stepping back from them. He looked back at Nakia, and frowned.

"You held back," he said shortly. Nakia looked at him with a hard stare.

"What makes you say that?" she asked sharply. Max stepped back, and Tyson, Rei, Hilary, and Kenny walked forward.

"What do you mean by that Kai?" asked Rei.

"We all saw the battle. Nakia was beating you until your figured out her plan," reminded Tyson.

"And Dizzi finished the analysis on the battle. Both your blades were reaching their full potential. Your ratings were off the charts of your previous battles," stated Kenny.

"You've only see her blade once," sternly reminded Kai. "You held back. You didn't use your attack." Nakia glared at him. "You didn't use the Millennia attack."

"So what if I didn't. I have my reasons," she replied.

"I wanted a battle of your best," he retorted. "So this was all a waste of time." Nakia crossed her arms, furious. Kai was just as mad.

"Fine then, I guess you won't get that battle. Because I won't use that attack against you guys, no matter the reason," she replied sharply. Rei and Hilary jumped in between the fighting two. Rei faced Kai, Hilary blocking Nakia. They started to push them back from each other.

"Come on guys, its not the time to fight," declared Rei. Kai and Nakia still glared at each other.

"Really, and over a silly spinning- whatever match. I mean the world will still go on," she stated. Nakia glanced at Hilary for a second, Kai to Rei.

"Then I guess you still don't know me," he replied. Turning around, Kai walked out of the gardened area, and back into the house. Nakia crossed her arms once again. Tyson and Rei sighed. Hilary turned to watch Kai leave, Nakia spun around on her heels, and refused to watch.

"What's eating him?" asked Hilary. Nakia closed her eyes.

"He's being a baby," she replied.

"But he does have a point," stated Tyson. "You did say you wouldn't hold back." Nakia's fists tightened.

"I have my reasons, as I told Hiwatari. The only one who's survived it was Robert and my-that boy, but even at that, I didn't use it at its full power, and that was when I was in better shape to blade."

_'Nakia's not telling us everything,'_ thought Rei. _'What's she hiding?'_

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hilary. "All you do is stand there and look silly yelling at your spinning tops?" She looked very interesting on finding out this answer.

"You wouldn't get it Hilary, you don't blade. More or less have a bit beast," replied Nakia. "Each is different, and some are harder to manage than others. And Ra, he really has a mind of his own. If only Hiwatari could connect the dots." Nakia stopped herself.

"So, you didn't really hold back," asked Max. Nakia nodded.

"I rarely use that attack, I think only about ten times, actually. But I swore to never use it against friends, after I battled Robert with it. I mean it did put me in the hospital for a week. So I wasn't going to use it against anyone I wouldn't have to." The others nodded.

"I think we're going to be ready for the Wraiths. That is if you still want to help us practice?" asked Tyson. Nakia looked back at them, arms still crossed. She looked at the Blade Breakers.

"That is if you guys all still want me to help you out," she replied, emphasizing the "all". Everyone knew she was talking about Kai.

"Ah, don't worry about him, he'll come around," stated Rei. "He is a hard head, but its good up there. He knows its good for the team. Seriously, don't worry about him." Nakia nodded then.

"OK, I'll still help your team."

"Looks like we'll have three coaches now," declared Max grinning. Nakia smirked.

"But only one of them can whoop your butts in blading," she joked, a twinkle in her eyes. Tyson smirked back at her.

"Yea, but that'll only make us better bladers, and you are going to teach Kai a thing or two," he laughed. Nakia nodded.

"My pleasure," she replied. "So, what else do you guys think you need to work on?" They turned back to the dish, but Nakia took another glance back at Kai leaving. Rei noticed, and shook his head.

"He'll warm up," declared Rei putting a hand on her shoulder. Nakia shook her head.

_'Guess he really wanted a taste of Ra,'_ thought Nakia. _'They are going to have to come to realize soon, I'm not apart of the team... I'm in this for my own. They think that they're improving, when Ra is gaining his strength with each battle. And that's the way it's staying...'_

It soon came time for the bus to take the Blade Breakers, Nakia, and Hilary to meet the Wraiths. The bus pulled up in front of Tyson's house. Everyone but Nakia was there.

"Where is she?" asked Tyson.

"Yea, normally its Tyson we're waiting on," stated Hilary. Tyson stuck his tongue out at her. She did back.

"I don't think we can wait much longer," stated Kenny. "We're going to be late, and miss our ride." They all looked down the roads. The driver looked at the kids.

"The kid's right, your friend better get here in two minutes, or miss out. I have to leave," he announced.

"Can't you just hold off a bit?" asked Tyson. The bus driver shook his head "no".

"Strict schedule." Two minutes later... "Its time to go guys, I'm sorry about your friend. Get aboard." They all seemed to sigh in frustration. Kai was the first one on; then Max, Hilary, Tyson, and Rei stood out a bit longer. "Come on kid." Rei looked down the street. He took another step in, when he saw something.

"Hold on, I think I see her!" he cried. Everyone stuck their heads out of the windows. Surely there was Nakia running down the road. She was running, blade in hand. Her other hand was stuck out like she was asking them to wait. She made it to the bus, panting.

"Sorry," she said.

"Better than never," stated Rei. Both got on the bus. Rei took a seat behind Tyson, across from Kai. Nakia sat in the way back, by herself. Hilary, who was across of Kenny, who was one seat in front of Max, turned around.

"Why sit all the way in the back?" asked Hilary. Nakia looked up, from looking out of the window.

"Oh, um... didn't want to be in the way," she replied. Tyson stood up and turned around.

"No worries on that. I mean, Hilary is up here!" he stated. Hilary growled. Nakia put her hand up as a sign of "no".

"Please sit down, on the bus," stated the driver. Hilary and Tyson quickly turned around, and sat. The bus pulled up to a dock. But at this dock, was only one boat. No one was in sight for miles. The ocean was silent, and the dock was quiet.

"Where are we?" asked Tyson.


End file.
